Miklro: Tales From The Galaxy
Miklro: Tales From The Galaxy is a 2018 superhero television movie based on the Marvel Comics character of the same name. It is set in the Marvel Cinematic Universe (MCU) and is a prequel to both Guardians Of The Galaxy ''and ''Guardians Of The Galaxy Vol. 2 ''and focues on Miklro, played by Mitch Young, in his early Ravager years before joining the Guardians Of The Galaxy at the end of ''Vol. 2. Directed by James Rolfe, the film aired on HBO on August 4 2018. PLOT Set before the events of Guardians Of The Galaxy Vol. 2, ''the film focuses on the early Ravager years of Miklro, who goes on a journey to hunt down a deadly alien assassin (Jeffrey Wright) who made him become who he is today. Mid-Credit Scene: Miklro's Crew and Degaldo's Crew relax in Quango, a resort planet. Wikkon and Kraglin find out that Miklro was last seen on Titan with The Guardians Of The Galaxy. Renfrew then wonders if Miklro's Crew can join the Guardians when they reunite with Miklro. Kraglin says its up to Peter Quill (the leader), but he's sure that they will be allowed into the group. Suddenly, Destik, Bentro, Wikkon, Jill Quarantine, Dr. Sanity, Wilsaan, and several resort inhabitants all disintegrate (due to the ending of ''Avengers: Infinity War) as Kraglin tries to contact Miklro. Post-Credit Scene: At Contraxia, which is deserted due to Thanos's Snap, Dr. Krawle (who has apparently survived the snap) visits NiteCaw's bar (where we see that NiteCaw also survived The Snap), where she is sitting next to a blue zbornark and her traveling companion (Sylvia & Wander from Wander Over Yonder), much to her confusion as she thought she saw them before. CAST Mitch Young as Rose Callins / Miklro: *A half-human Ravager and Kraglin's childhood friend who was adopted by the Ravagers after being abandoned by his parents on Earth during a road trip. Jack Dylan Grazer portrays a younger Miklro. Sean Gunn as Kraglin: *Yondu's second-in-command in the Ravagers and childhood friend of Miklro who is also a member of Miklro's crew. Jacob Hopkins portrays a younger Kraglin. Jeffrey Wright as Red Seed: *A dangerous and rogue alien assassin mastermind, cousin of Ronan The Accuser, and former leader of the Ravagers who is responsible for Miklro's creation. He has enhanced strength and deadly telekinesis that he can control through the head. Haley Joel Osment as Destik: *A Ravager and a member of Miklro's Crew who is also working for Stakar. Jason Drucker portrays a younger Destik. Greg Cipes as Bentro: *A Ravager and a member of Miklro's Crew who is also working for Stakar. Deric McCabe portrays a younger Bentro. Molly Gordon as Wikkon: *A Ravager and a member of Miklro's Crew who is also Miklro's love interest. Isabella Cramp portrays a younger Wikkon. Eden Sher as Carolina: *A Ravager and weapons specialist who is also a member of Miklro's Crew and Renfrew's love interest. Lilly Bartlam portrays a younger Carolina. Graeme Stevely as Renfrew: *A Ravager, inventor, and skilled hacker who is also a member of Miklro's Crew. Orton O'Brian portrays a younger Renfrew. Mireille Enos as Shuko: *A wise-cracking Ravager and a member of Miklro's Crew. Milly Shapiro portrays a younger Shuko. Seth Green as Howard The Duck: *An anthropomorphic duck and a member of Miklro's Crew who was formerly an exhibit of The Collector. Ben Diskin as Degaldo Adams: *A swashbuckling space pirate and thief who is also a member of Miklro's Crew. Sam Worthington as Justin Hopper / Archangel: *Red Seed's second-in-command disguised as Nova Corps officer Justin Hopper who has the abilities of flight and destructive supersonic sounds. The character is not related to the X-Men character of the same name. Jenny Slate as Jill Quarantine: *A space pirate from an unknown species and one of Degaldo's pirate crew members. Brad Jones as Wilsaan: *A casino alien gambler and one of Degaldo's pirate crew. James Rolfe as Dr. Sanity: *A skilled half-human half-alien thief and one of Degaldo's pirate crew members who was once a Ravager before quitting to join Degaldo's crew. Rolfe also reprises his role as Board James in a cameo, where he is seen as an exhibit in The Collector's collection. Stephanie Lemelin as Henrietta Shulin: *A space pirate and Degaldo's girlfriend. Tiffany Haddish as Dr. Krawle: *A mysterious doctor and girlfriend of Red Seed who is responsible for creating Miklro. Michael Rooker as Yondu Udonta: *A blue-skinned buccaneer who is the leader of the Ravagers, and a fatherly figure to Peter Quill. Andy Garcia as M. Regal: *A crime boss and Red Seed's mentor who allies with Miklro's Crew to take down his former apprentice. Oona Chaplin as Therese: *M. Regal's powerful daughter who can sense attacks at any time and anywhere. She chooses to ally with Red Seed in order to get revenge on her father for allying with the Ravagers. Glenn Close as Irani Rael: *The leader of the Nova Corps, known as Nova Prime, whose mission is to protect the citizens of the Nova Empire and keep peace. John C Reilly as Rhomann Dey: *A corpsman in the Nova Corps, the Nova Empire's military and police force. Sylvester Stallone as Stakar Ogord: *A high-ranking Ravager who has a history with Yondu, also known as Starhawk. Robert De Niro as Charo Callins: *A legendary Ravager and Miklro’s mentor / biological father who once worked for Red Seed before betraying him. Ron Perlman as Kikkalson: *A legendary Ravager and Charo's partner who once worked for Red Seed before betraying him. Jo Marie Payton as Scarlett Kennedy: *A high-ranking Nova Corps officer who becomes Irani Rael's successor as leader following her death at the hands of Red Seed. Erica Mendez as Kylie Swippler: *A Nova Corps officer who has a despise for Miklro and his antics. Chris Sullivan as Taserface: *The leader of a mutinous group of the Ravagers whom Miklro has a hatred for. Jamie Dornan as Yzma: *A mutinous Ravager and Taserface's friend who is secretly working for Red Seed. Reginald VelJohnson as Lyle Ross: *A high-ranking Nova Corps officer at Xandar. Todd Haberkorn as Ricky Sweetkiller: *A high-ranking Nova Corps officer at Xandar and Lyle's partner. Lauren Lapkus as Jenny Heatburn: *A Nova Corps officer and Destik's ex-lover. Kevin Heffernan as Atomic Atomm: *An alien secretary and swashbuckler who is the bumbling assistant to Archangel. He later allies with Miklro after the death of Red Seed. David Strathairn as Murrow: *A mutinous Ravager and Taserface's friend. Additionally, Bradley Cooper, Vin Diesel, Benicio Del Toro, Josh Brolin, Idris Elba, Ray Stevenson, Zachary Levi, Tadanobu Asano, and canine actor Fred reprise their roles as Rocket Raccoon (with Sean Gunn doing stand-ins for the character), Baby Groot, The Collector, Thanos, Heimdall, Volstagg, Fandral, Hogun, and Cosmo The Space Dog respectively. Emma Watson appears as Jubilee Shinguen, an alien space pirate tactic and rival of Degaldo Adams, while Sasha Banks and Bayley appear as Tuxxo & Calamity, 2 pirate sisters working for Shinguen. Bernard Hill appears as Chief Riley Habbott, a legendary space pirate and Degaldo's mentor. Kelly McCreary appears as LineWorkk, Red Seed's messenger who is suspicious of his antics to the Ravagers. Miley Cyrus appears as NiteCaw McCally, a bartender at Contraxia and an old friend of Miklro. Marvel co-creator Stan Lee appears as Mr. Kivo, a Ravager who serves food & other stuff from Earth to Miklro and his crew. Youtube personality Mark "Markiplier" Fischbach and frequent James Rolfe collaborators Mike Matei and Brendan "Bootsy" Castner appear as Loli, Joli, and Doli, three of The Collector's exhibits who befriend Miklro. Brad Bird, Shaun White, Kyle Justin, Keith Apicary, Kevin Finn, and Lloyd Kaufman appear as Ravagers from Taserface's group. DuckTales (2017)'s ''Webby Vanderquack also appears as one of The Collector's exhibits, with Kate Micucci reprising her role from the series. Sullivan Stapleton and Laura Prepon cameo as Miklro's abusive adoptive Earth parents who abandon him during a road trip. John Irwin appears as Jack Caitro, who is portrayed as a gas station clerk, and Darius McCrary appears as Miklro's Ravager roommate, while Jaleel White cameos as a rival gambler to Wilsaan. Alexa Bliss and Dave Foley cameo as Nova Corps officers attempting to stop Red Seed. Jordana Beatty and Abbi Jacobson appear as Asgardian warriors. Nick Zano and Cade Woodward appear as a Xandar father and child running away from Red Seed's starship. Helena Bonham Carter makes an uncredited appearance in the post-credit scene as Laurel Callins, Miklro's mother who got captured by Thanos while on a Space Mission, but escaped before he could do anymore damage to her. PRODUCTION Filming began in May 2017 and ended in October 2017. Brad Jones was originally announced as director, but announced on Twitter that he dropped out due to scheduling conflicts, but he will remain in the film as executive producer as well as starring in the film. James Rolfe was later announced as director 3 days later. SOUNDTRACK Like ''Guardians Of The Galaxy ''and its sequel, the film's soundtrack, also called ''Miklro's Tunez, consists of retro songs. The soundtrack will be released in August 2018. A score album by Tyler Bates, which includes samples of "Sacrifice" and "Dad" in 2 of the original score songs, will also be released on July 27 2018. #Macho Man, Village People #Kung Fu Fighting, Carl Douglas #The Boys Are Back In Town, Thin Lizzy #Skydiver, Ben Richardson #Magic, Pilot #Livin Thing, Electric Light Orchestra #Portable Radio, Hall & Oates #You Make My Dreams, Hall & Oates #Borrowed Time, Styx #I'm Your Boogie Man, KC & The Sunshine Band #I Will Survive, Gloria Gaynor #Never Turn Your Back On Mother Earth, Sparks #Wichita Lineman, Glen Campbell #Don't Stop Me Now, Queen #Lovely Day, Bill Withers #Green Tambourine, The Lemon Pipers #True, Spandau Ballet #(They Long To Be) Close To You, Carpenters #Rocket Man (I Think It's Going To Be A Long Long Time), Elton John #Right Back Where We Started From, Maxine Nightingale MIKLRO'S GALLERY List of items seen in Miklro's Ravager Crew room in the film: *Hostees Twinkies (Miklro's power food) *Donkey Kong Arcade Machine *Ms. Pac Man / Galaga Arcade Machine *Hydro Thunder Arcade Machine *Mappy Arcade Machine *Mario Bros. Arcade Machine *Dig Dug Arcade Machine *Video Game Consoles & Games Owned: **Nintendo Entertainment System ***Super Mario Bros. 1 to 3 ***The Legend Of Zelda ***Mario Bros. ***Contra ***Mega Man 2 ***Punch-Out!!! ***Duck Hunt ***Kirby's Adventure ***Dr. Mario ***Excitebike ***Kid Icarus ***Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles ***Castlevania II: Simon's Quest ***Battletoads ***Ice Climber ***Donkey Kong Jr. ***Zelda II: The Adventure Of Link **Super Nintendo Entertainment System ***Super Mario All Stars ft. Super Mario World ***The Legend Of Zelda: A Link To The Past ***Donkey Kong Country ***Yoshi's Island ***Super Mario Kart ***Super Mario RPG ***Earthbound ***Kirby Super Star ***Mario Paint ***Super Star Wars ***Vegas Stakes **Virtual Boy ***Mario Clash ***Mario's Tennis ***Galactic Pinball ***3D Tetris ***Bomberman: Panic Bomber ***Waterworld **Nintendo 64 ***Mario Kart 64 ***Super Mario 64 ***The Legend Of Zelda: Ocarina Of Time ***Donkey Kong 64 ***Super Smash Bros. ***Star Fox 64 ***The Legend Of Zelda: Majora's Mask ***Banjo-Kazooie ***Pokemon Stadium ***Diddy Kong Racing ***Conker's Bad Fur Day ***Paper Mario ***Yoshi's Story ***Wave Race 64 ***F-Zero X ***Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards ***Mario Party 1 to 3 ***Mario Tennis 64 ***Mario Golf 64 ***Star Wars: Rogue Squadron ***WWF No Mercy ***Excitebike 64 ***Bomberman 64 ***Star Wars Episode I Racer ***Hey You Pikachu! ***Harvest Moon 64 ***Spider-Man N64 ***Superman N64 **Sega Genesis ***Sonic The Hedgehog 1 to 3 ***Altered Beast ***ToeJam & Earl ***Sonic & Knuckles ***Earthworm Jim ***Street Fighter II ***Ristar ***Castle Of Illusion ***Michael Jackson's Moonwalker ***Double Dragon ***Sonic R **Sega Saturn ***Sonic R ***Sega Rally Championship ***Nights Into Dreams ***Daytona USA ***Die Hard Arcade ***Sonic Jam ***Sonic 3D Blast ***Virtua Cop 1 and 2 ***Mega Man 8 ***Doom ***Mega Man X4 **Sega Dreamcast ***Sonic Adventure 1 & 2 ***Soulcalibur ***Crazy Taxi ***Marvel Vs. Capcom 2 ***Seaman ***Virtua Tennis ***Sega Rally 2 ***Ready 2 Rumble Boxing ***Capcom Vs. SNK 2 **Playstation 1 ***Final Fantasy VII ***Crash Bandicoot 3 ***PaRappa The Rapper ***Spyro The Dragon ***Q*Bert ***Tetris ***Frogger ***All Namco Museum Games ***Powerpuff Girls: Chemical X-Traction ***Dexter's Laboratory ***Gran Turismo 1 & 2 ***WWF SmackDown ***WWF SmackDown: Know Your Role **Playstation 2 ***Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas ***Grand Theft Auto: Vice City ***Resident Evil 4 ***Kingdom Hearts 1 & 2 ***Need For Speed: Most Wanted ***Star Wars: Battlefront II ***Lego Star Wars 1 & 2 ***WWE SmackDown Vs. RAW ***WWE SmackDown: Just Bring It! ***WWE SmackDown: Shut Your Mouth ***WWE SmackDown: Here Comes The Pain ***Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories ***The Simpsons Hit And Run ***Lego Batman: The Video Game ***Star Wars: The Force Unleashed ***PaRappa The Rapper 2 ***Gran Turismo 3 & 4 **Nintendo Gamecube ***Super Smash Bros. Melee ***Super Mario Sunshine ***Mario Kart: Double Dash ***Luigi's Mansion ***Metroid Prime ***Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door ***The Legend Of Zelda: Twilight Princess ***F-Zero GX ***Kirby Air Ride ***Pikmin 1 & 2 ***Tales Of Symphonia ***SoulCalibur II ***Star Fox Adventures ***Fire Emblem: Path Of Radiance ***Beyond Good And Evil ***Mario Power Tennis ***Pokemon Colosseum ***Mario Party 4 to 7 ***Donkey Kong Jungle Beat ***Super Mario Strikers ***Star Fox Assault ***Sonic Mega Collection ***Mega Man Collection ***The Incredibles (2004) ***The Incredibles: Rise Of The Underminer ***WWE Day Of Reckoning **XBOX ***Star Wars: Republic Commando ***Star Wars: Knights Of The Old Republic ***Star Wars: Knights Of The Old Republic II ***Shenmue II ***Conker: Live & Reloaded ***Destroy All Humans! ***Blinx: The Time Sweeper ***Star Wars: Jedi Starfighter ***Jet Set Radio Future ***Star Wars Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy ***Halo: Combat Evolved ***Halo 2 ***Star Wars: Battlefront ***Forza Motorsport ***Fable ***Oddworld: Munch's Oddyssee ***Shrek (XBOX Game) ***Shrek 2 ***Shark Tale **XBOX 360 ***Red Dead Redemption ***Grand Theft Auto IV ***Grand Theft Auto V ***Halo 3 ***The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim ***Minecraft ***Fallout: New Vegas ***Call Of Duty: Modern Warfare 1 to 3 ***Call Of Duty: Black Ops I & II ***Halo Reach ***Gears Of War 2 ***Forza Horizon ***Assassin's Creed II ***Left 4 Dead 2 ***Final Fantasy XIII ***Lego Star Wars: The Complete Saga ***SmackDown Vs. RAW 2006 - 2011 ***WWE 12 & 13 **Nintendo Wii **Nintendo Game Boy **Nintendo Game Boy Color **Nintendo Game Boy Advance SP **Nintendo DS *iPod Shuffle (Miklro's "Walkman") *3 Mitsubishi Televisions **Shows Seen: ***The Powerpuff Girls ***Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi Show ***Dragonball Z ***Dexter's Laboratory ***WWE Monday Night RAW / SmackDown ***Codename: Kids Next Door ***The Grim Adventures Of Billy & Mandy ***The Amazing World Of Gumball ***Pokemon ***Animaniacs *Windows 95 Desktop Computer *Windows XP Desktop Computer *Apple eMac Desktop Computer *Apple iMac Desktop Computer *Magic 8-Ball *Luxo Ball *Powerpuff Girls Nightlight *Powerpuff Girls Lamp *DeLorean Toy *Funai VHS / DVD Player *Luxo Jr. Lamp Replica *Mr. Potato Head Toy *Winnie The Pooh Jack-In-The-Box *The Super Scope *2 Lightsabers *Vintage Tape SEQUEL 2 months before the film's premiere on HBO, James Gunn announced that a sequel for the film, titled Miklro: More Tales From The Galaxy and set after the events of Avengers 4 ''and before the events of ''Guardians Of The Galaxy Vol. 3, is in the works, with James Rolfe returning as director. Young, Gunn, Osment, Cipes, Green, Gordon, Stevely, Enos, Diskin, Slate, Jones, Rolfe, Lemelin, Perlman, Stallone, Diesel, Cooper, and De Niro are expected to reprise their roles, with Chris Pratt, Zoe Saldana, Dave Bautista, Pom Klementieff, and Karen Gillan joining the sequel, reprising their roles as Peter Quill / Star-Lord, Gamora, Drax The Destroyer, Mantis, and Nebula respectively. Terry Notary will also return to perform motion capture for Groot. New actors joining the cast include Sandra Bullock, who plays Miklro's mother Laurel Callins; John Cho, who plays Miklro's late father Maxwell Callins; and Mike Myers, who plays the unnamed antagonist in the film. Other actors joining in unspecified roles include Jason Liles, Shawn Wayans, Melissa Benoist, Jeremy Suarez, Robbie Rist, Robert Englund, Peter Stormare, Kevin Nash, and KJ Apa.